


Gloomy Thursday

by pengiesama



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora undertakes a perilous quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloomy Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

"Sigh," Riku sighed.

"Riku. Riku? Riku Riku Riku RikuRikuRikuRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu--"

"Sigh," Riku replied. 

Sora grumbled and flopped down to the sand. It was Thursday, and that meant that it was time for Riku's retreat into the dark, depressing depths of his soul. But Sora needed help on his math homework. It was the worst dilemma he had yet to face.

His fingers tapped against his temple. An idea. An idea. Perhaps Roxas had one?

_Leave me out of this. Thursday is when my soaps are on--NOOOOOOOOO, GIOVANNI! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE LOVES YOU!? WHY DID I WANT A HEART ANYWAY--_

Okay, scratch that. Suddenly, a plan!

"C'mon, Riku!" Sora said cheerily as he yanked Riku along the sands by his armpits. "We need a vacation!"

"Sigh," Riku sighed. "Sigh."

\--

"Sigh," Riku sighed. 

Sora pelted him with snowball after snowball. Somehow, this therapy did not prompt Riku to make a miraculous recovery. It didn't even prompt him to pin Sora and shove snow down his shirt. 

"Man!" spat Lock, flopping to the snowy ground tiredly. "This stinks! Not even any screaming!"

"Yeah, we're outta here!" Shock stomped up to Sora and rustled through his pockets. "Where's the candy you promised?!"

"Got it!" said Barrel, emerging from Sora's shirt with a trio of lollipops. "Catch you next time!"

The little brats ran off cackling. Sora grumbled. New plan.

\--

"Sigh," Riku sighed, floating mournfully. 

Sora grunted, attempting to shove Riku through the tiny entranceway to the underwater theatre. Of all the forms he could have taken--Sora gave a mighty shove--couldn't he have been an eel? Or a dolphin, like him? Something, anything that wasn't an obscenely fat manatee?

Another great shove and a flip of his tail, and finally Riku squeezed through. Sora weakly swam after him, panting.

"Sora!" Sebastian ushered them to a handy clam seat hastily. "You and your friend have come just in time to witness my greatest masterpiece yet! It is an interpretive new-age celebration of the excruciatingly long and obscure life and times of Atlantica's first court composer, my dear grandpappy, Sir Sebastian Octavius Crabonius the First--"

"HEARTLESS!" Sora screamed, pointing over Sebastian's shoulder. When he turned to look, Sora grabbed Riku's fat flipper and quickly teleported back to the Gummi Ship.

_You're lucky that was during commercial. Oh, also, you're running out of psychic burritos in your psychic fridge._

\--

"Sigh," Riku sighed. 

"Need a bit of cheer, you say? Well, a bit of cheer can be had for a bit of coin if one knows where to search. I, myself, am cheered to state that I know some of the cheeriest lads and lasses for the job." Jack peered at Riku appraisingly. "Though I must say that you seem rather more suited for the former--"

"Um. I'm pretty sure we should be going now..." Sora backed away, pulling Riku along by his arm. "Thanks for trying to help."

Jack shrugged. "Your loss. I'll have a cheery old time all by myself." He took a deep swig from his bottle, sighed peacefully, and passed out.

\--

"Sigh," Riku sighed soundlessly. It was only through the handy caption that the next frame provided that Sora even knew. 

Well. He could have assumed through various visual cues: such as Riku's slumped shoulders, depressing sound effects, or the fact that the flowers they passed stopped their cheery jerky dancing to wilt and weep. 

Sora, defeated in this plan, deflated like a balloon. Luckily, his anthropomorphized keyblade was able to procure a bicycle pump from a handy black prop hole and kindly inflated him once more. 

"C'mon, Riku," Sora's captions read. He tugged on Riku's gloved hand and marched to the determined music back to the world's door. "We'll beat Thursday yet!"

His keyblade barked like a loyal dog and bounded after them down the road and into the handy horizon. 

\--

"Sigh," Riku sighed.

"Um, how is dressing us in frilly dresses supposed to make Riku feel better?" asked Sora.

Aeris blinked. "Hmm? Oh, Riku, you're depressed?"

\--

"Sigh," Riku sighed.

"Sigh," sighed Eeyore. 

A gloomy cloud pitter-pattered gray drops of rain on their heads. 

"Sigh," they sighed in unison.

"...this can't be healthy," Sora decided, finally. "It just can't."

"I must say that they could be very helpful to me, however!" interjected Rabbit. "If I could just invite them to my garden for a moment, I could have the day's watering done in a jiffy--"

Owl cleared his throat. "Perhaps you would like to be informed of the fact that your dear friend and Eeyore are currently floating at a serene yet constant pace down the river."

Sora stormed over to the riverbank, arms crossed. "Riku, this is no time to be swimming!"

"See what I told ya?" Eeyore twirled in a lazy circle and flopped his tail once, twice. "Pooh Sticks. Very relaxing game."

"I feel my Thursday melting away..." Riku agreed. 

Pooh sat on the bridge, waving a tiny pennant with two crossed sticks on it. "I do so love a good game of Pooh Sticks. I think I should like to shake the hand of the Somebody who invented it!"

Sora sighed, defeated, and joined Pooh on the bridge. "Yeah. I've got bets on Eeyore; all that hair makes Riku really unaerodynamic..."


End file.
